Rainbow Broken-The Fairies Revenge
by bgauthor
Summary: My third installment of my Rainbow Broken Series. This will take place almost right after Scarecrow and Dorothy left Oz. It will focus on Tin Man mostly, my OC Khali, and their story. Tin Man has to learn to keep his emotions in check and become the leader he was meant to be. Scarecrow and Dorothy will come later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: OK, so I am going to ramble a little bit. _

_I am currently working on my Transformers story, but I can't capture the magic of that story that I do with the Wizard of Oz ones. I am going to finish my Transformers one, but I had to start this one too. I tried to write a Walking Dead one, but I wasn't happy with that either, so that was deleted. _

_On that note: This will be focused on Tin Man and Khali for most of this part of my series of Rainbow Broken. I decided to completely scrap the children of Scarecrow and Dorothy for right now. I want to give Tin Man the growth of character he deserves. I was reading about his character to refresh my memory, and I know he used to be human from the books. I am going to see what I am going to do with that. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz except my characters. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome. _

_Enjoy!_

**6 months after Dorothy and Scarecrow left Oz. **

Funny how so much can change a man, even a man made from tin and steel.

Funny how war, death, destruction can make someone completely different from who they used to be.

It's also funny how you can come to love someone so much that your heart literally aches for them.

Right now, he only had their memories. He knew they could not be in contact. It did not make a difference that they were in a different world. No, it made no difference at all. If Drigka could infiltrate Dorothy's world, then the Fairies could as well.

Yes, they made the choice to leave, but they knew they would be in grave danger, and Scarecrow would not risk Dorothy again.

They were found out to be still alive, and now the fairy people were hell bent on revenge for the death of one of their own.

He sat there and wondered how much more they could hold them off. How much longer they could keep control of Oz before the fairy people came to claim it once more.

He knew what the ancient scrolls said, and he knew they were wrong.

There was only one true and rightful King of Oz. But, that could not happen. His life would be on the line again, and so would Dorothy's life. It was not fair on them.

He would never believe otherwise for as long as he lived in his metal body that there was a King better than Scarecrow. He didn't care if there were those who thought he lived in the past. Scarecrow was still young enough to rule for years, and his heirs could continue that after he went to the afterlife.

Scarecrow belonged on the throne, and Dorothy by his side. No matter how much she denied it, she belonged there.

It wasn't just that, he missed them like crazy. They were family. Scarecrow was his brother, and he would never feel like that about anyone else except Lion, of course.

He felt so empty without them both here, and there were nights he stayed awake just thinking about it.

He wondered how they were doing now, and how they were faring in Dorothy's world.

General Nick Tin Man Woodsman sat at the new King's Council as they again disagreed on the fate of Oz, and who would rule.

He gritted his teeth as he heard these rich bastards talk about Oz's fate as if it was some kind of hassle, a fly buzzing their head, you could say. He hated every moment of it.

Another thing he didn't like who was now sitting in front of him. The King of the Fairies, he thought bitterly. He didn't like the look the King was giving him.

Tin Man was very suspicious of him, and did not trust him for as far as he could throw him.

His name was Thoron Windsplatter. A fitting name for this king of the fairies.

Suddenly, Tin Man was brought of his thoughts as Thoron spoke. He was another uncle to Ozma, and he was not happy.

"The ancient scrolls specifically state that the fairies are to rule Oz, and I can have one of my sons on the throne within weeks," he pleaded to the council.

"That was before Theodora and Evanora overthrew the King when the first war came," Glinda said steadily. She knew, she had been there.

"That means nothing," he reasoned. "Besides, you must go on what they say."

"Yes, go by what they say," Tin Man said finally tired of listening to this drabble. "Your people have done a wonderful job for this country since you ruled."

The sarcasm was palpable in his voice as he narrowed his eyes on the king sitting across from him.

Thoron made an "hmph" face at Tin Man, as if to say, "do not speak to me peasant," making Tin Man smirk.

"We all know what you're real plans for Oz were by what Ozma said in her ledgers," Oscar chimed in.

"That is the way it was supposed to be all along," Thoron said defiantly.

King Oran of the Mifkits sat back in thought. Tin Man knew he could rely on him to defend him, but he was losing and they all knew it.

"The people of Oz have spoken, and they agree they do not want to be ruled by the Fairy Kingdom," Oran said.

Suddenly, Thoron banged on the table in anger. "I don't care what they want! This kingdom is the largest in the realm, and they need a ruler. Obviously, Scarecrow could not do it, and he was not the heir, so you all have a choice either let us take over or we declare war and take over from there. I know you're hiding Scarecrow, he will face his crimes!"

Lion growled from the corner. Tin Man looked around for a moment.

He had enough of this. Without another word Tin Man rose from his chair, and went across the table putting his knife to Thoron's throat.

The older Fairy King choked in shock and fear as the knife was strategically placed at his main artery. They may be immortal, but injury can and would kill the fairies.

"Nick!" Glinda cried standing from her chair as did the others.

"Get him off of me!" The King yelled to the others.

"Thoreon died in this room," Tin Man hissed into the King's ear. "Do you want to do the same?"

The King choked again, and shook his head.

Tin Man had a grip on his shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"You will leave Scarecrow out of this. The only ones who are committing crimes are you, and your people," Tin Man said lowly.

"Nick. Come on, please calm down," Oran said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tin Man violently let go of the king, and then Thoron demanded he be arrested, but Oran was able to calm the king and said they are all stressed from this situation and to please drop it. Tin Man would not do it again.

Thoron righted his shirt and jacket with and stood angrily.

"I will have Oz, and there is nothing any of you can stop me. As far as I'm concerned you are all guilty for the murder of my family," Thoron pointing his finger at all of them and settling his light gray eyes on Tin Man.

"You will never rule Oz, I swear it. Scarecrow is the true and rightful king," Tin Man said in a low voice meeting Thoron's gaze.

"Oz is mine! No one else's," Thoron insisted.

"It is not your place to deny the return of the king, your grace," Tin Man said sarcastically.

Thoron's face turned beet red, but he and his aides left promptly, and everyone sat there quiet for a moment.

"As usual, that went well," Danian the gargoyle commented trying to make a joke, but quickly realized his mistake and sunk into his chair.

Oran sighed, and turned to everyone saying the meeting was adjourned for right now.

"I have to go and calm Thoron," Oran said eyeing Tin Man angrily.

"He will not have Oz," Tin Man answered just as angry.

"Yes, and then he starts a war, and Oz does not have the means right now to hold him off," Oran shot back. "Neither do I. We are all spent, Nick, and you know it."

"I said he would not have Oz! I don't care what we need to do, and if we have to start another war! We will find a way," Tin Man said standing from the table gathering his things.

He looked around and could see the forlorn faces of everyone in the room that were from Oz.

"I wish there was someone to step up," Lion said in a low voice.

Oscar shook his head. "I can only steward for so long."

Tin Man turned to them sharply and said, "Then we declare Scarecrow King once more and return him to the throne."

The new Lord of South Aglas was a man named Darien, whom Tin Man admired. He was a good man, and decent to his people. He was able to clean up Aglas after Ordaran in a short time, and was able to establish trading again by eliminating the pirate threats.

"Scarecrow has many prices on his head right now. It would be suicide for him and the savior to return," Darien said making perfect sense, but Tin Man refused to accept it.

"He would be dead before he reached the throne," Lion commented to Tin Man with sympathy towards his feelings.

Tin Man sighed and rubbed his metallic face. Oh how he wished Scarecrow were here.

Tin Man spotted the little canary sitting on the windowsill the whole time, and he smiled.

He knew who it was, and couldn't wait to see her in human form again.

She cocked her little head at him, and flew off.

He was trying to get the shape shifters official in the realm as well as keeping the fairy people at bay.

Khali would need to return to her people soon. They had been searching for Boren, but were not able to locate him. All Khali knew was he had not returned home yet, and that worried Tin Man for Khali's sake.

"Oran, if I get the blessing of the shape shifters can they be present at council?"

Oran looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yes, I will need it in written form, and then we will take a final vote."

"They are not very trusting, but I think I can convince them," Tin Man commented.

"Then do what you need to do," Oran said then left to speak to Thoron.

Glinda approached Tin Man with a sad smile. "We miss them too."

Tin Man took a deep breath, and tried to not show his emotions, but it was hard for him.

He could not shut down like Scarecrow could. He wished he had that kind of control.

"When are you and Khali leaving?" Glinda asked softly.

"We will leave here in three days. She needs to see her people. I've denied her long enough," Tin Man said.

"I think it will be good for her to go home, and you need a break," Glinda said.

"When is the next council?" Tin Man asked.

Oscar looked over some papers, as the others got ready to leave.

"Next month again," he answered.

Lion sighed loudly. "This is getting insane now."

"Agreed," Tin Man said.

….

Tin Man walked to the guest room. It was true they were back in Mifkit, and staying in Oran's castle.

It was also true that he was finally able to take Khali home for a while.

She was getting anxious to see her people. She was worried that Boren would do something, and she was anxious to get them under the protection of realm so that wouldn't happen.

After Scarecrow and Dorothy left Oscar became Steward again as elected by the people, but it would not last long.

Oscar and Glinda were getting antsy to retire, and there was no one to step up and take their place according to protocol. That is why the fairies used their ancient scrolls to stake claim on Oz.

Tin Man worried about a hostile take over from them. Oran was right they were all spent. They had seen so many battles now that their numbers were low, and they were still recovering from Ozma's spell, and economically.

The people of Oz were tired of fighting, but they were also tired of other lands trying to decide their fate for them.

Even though he was worried about it, he knew he had to take Khali home.

She waited for him in his room. Tin Man always caught his breath when he saw her.

She was in a royal blue dress that Lorna had made for her, and came down to her feet. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders in waves, and her green eyes practically glowed. She constantly complained about how thick her hair was, and when it was humid, she could do nothing with it.

She was a sight for his sore blue eyes of that disgusting fairy king.

She raised a light eyebrow at him, but smiled.

"Do you want a price on your head now?"

"No, but I want a kiss," he said smiling.

She smiled and went into his embrace, and they kissed for a moment.

Tin Man was starting to understand why Scarecrow had wanted to be human so badly. He was getting those same urges, and it shocked him, because he had always thought he would stay metal for eternity.

Yet, Khali was like Dorothy. She never looked at him any other way except the man she loved.

My how things have changed, he thought as he smiled down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, just my characters. _

Tin Man and Khali left their guest room the next morning only to be confronted by an angry Oscar.

"I had to give all the emeralds that were meant for trade with Oran to Thoron, so he wouldn't turn you into his new sword," he said his face turning red.

"I'm glad you were able to work it out," Tin Man answered as he began to walk away.

Oscar grabbed him by the shoulder, and Tin Man had to turn around and face the Steward.

"This isn't a joke Nick. You could've started another war," Oscar said still seething.

Tin Man took a deep breath and turned to Khali who looked on in concern.

He finally got close to Oscar and said, "Do you think I don't know that? They are going to attack us, and you and I both know that."

"I am trying to hold him off," Oscar said lowly.

Tin Man narrowed his eyes at Oscar. He hated this fighting they were doing with each other. He knew they had to come together again for all of their sakes.

"It was alright when Scarecrow lopped off Thoreon's head in that same room. It's alright that Scarecrow is not here to clean up his messes that he's left us, but heavens forbid I try to make a difference, and it is suddenly war."

Oscar's eyes narrowed at the general in anger. "Is that what this is? You think Scarecrow abandoned us for nothing? Scarecrow would have started another war, because they know he is alive."

Tin Man laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Nick….." Khali said grasping Tin Man's arm.

"That's right. The prodigal son can do no wrong. There were never any mistakes that he made while he ruled. There were never any mistakes that he made when he returned. No…he was the perfect leader, the perfect ruler. Well, where is he now Oscar? Hiding in Dorothy's world like a coward," Nick pulled his shoulder out of Oscar's grasp and began to walk away.

Tin Man realized that Khali had not followed him. He turned and asked, "Are you coming?"

Khali looked at him in disgust, and shook her head still standing beside Oscar.

"Fine then," he said feeling his anger rising, and walked away.

Tin Man made his way to the pond that he, Dorothy, and Lion sat at when Ordaran had taken Scarecrow, and they were banished from Oz.

He immediately regretted saying the things he said, and again lost control of his emotions. He tried to use the excuse over and over again that his heart ruled him, but that excuse becomes ridiculous after a while.

Now he had Khali angry with him, and probably everyone else. But, he was tired of everything, and just wanted this all to be over.

He didn't mean to badmouth Scarecrow nor Dorothy in the process. What he actually wanted was Scarecrow to come back, and put everything back in its place.

Oscar and the rest of the group would leave at sunrise in the morning. Tin Man and Khali would leave the day after. He made a point to go apologize to them later on, so there were no hard feelings between them.

He sat by the water not caring if he got wet. He just wanted everything to just go away, and to have some peace again in the realm.

He looked up as King Thoron had come out of the castle, and was getting ready to leave. He spoke with Oran and the rest of the council, and Tin Man could see he was still very angry.

Oran's gestures were trying to calm him down, but were still not working. Oran just shook his head in defeat as Thoron took off on his horse without another word.

Tin Man lowered his head for a moment, and knew he especially owed Oran a big apology.

Tin Man then looked up again, and sensed the stare on him.

His eyes met Thoron's and both men continued to stare at each other as Thoron passed him along the riding path.

Tin Man wanted to flinch at the look, but instead the Fairy King would not intimidate him, so he held his gaze.

Both men stared until Thoron was finally forced to turn around on his horse, and ride away with his entourage beside and behind him.

Tin Man suddenly had a feeling of dread course through his metal body.

…..

Khali sighed as she watched Nick sit at the side of the pond, and seemed to be sulking.

She knew deep down that he never meant what he said about Scarecrow, but it still hurt to hear the words come from his mouth.

She thought about flying down and joining him, but knew he needed some time alone. Maybe, she would go talk to Lion in a little while and see what he said. Lion was busy getting their entourage to head back to Oz, but she knew he would make time for his friend.

Despite everything Khali was looking forward to going home and seeing her people again. In fact, they were going to try to convince the shape shifters to move to Oz for protection, and become part of the council of Kings. As Khali found out, it was just not Kings who were on this council; it was leaders and ambassadors for sovereign nations across this realm.

Khali was honored that she and her people were asked to participate, but she knew what isolationists her people were, and she had her doubts they would agree.

She had her brother to thank for that.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and tried not to think too much about Boren and his betrayals. His murder of Ami, and King Jonah. She still shivered at the thought of things he did. He said he did it for their people, but Khali knew better. He did for the power it would have gave him, and the woman he fell in love with, who would have never loved him back.

Despite everything that happened, she still missed her brother, and knew she would have to step up leadership to the shape shifters. She would need to do a lot of convincing to get them to participate in the realm, but she was honored that Oz would accept them as new citizens.

Speaking of Oz, she now understood Dorothy's love for the land.

Everyone there had been absolutely wonderful to her, even though these people and creatures had just been through hell once more.

She was enchanted by it, and didn't want to leave, and that is why she wanted to bring her people there.

Oscar said they would set up a village for them in Qualding County, and they should be safe there if they craved more isolation. Yet, the land was fertile to begin to regrow.

Politically, they could become strong allies, but Oscar said he would not push that, but these people have hidden in the jungles long enough.

Khali just worried that she had to convince hundreds of people to pick up and move.

She did love the diversity of Oz, and loved that all creatures were accepted without hate or fear unlike Aglas.

Though Lord Darian had been kind to her, and she thanked him for trying to make things right with the shape shifters.

Khali sighed as Tin Man continued to sit there and sulk while she watched him from the window. She would see if Lion was free in a moment.

Khali could never bring herself to every be angry with Dorothy and Scarecrow for leaving.

First and foremost she hadn't known them long, but their support of her and her people was unquestioned and unmatched.

Second, they saved thousands of lives for the sacrifices they made, and third they spared her brother when they didn't have to. Scarecrow could have easily killed Boren, but he chose to let him live.

She tried to understand where Tin Man was coming from, but her bias towards her new friends was getting in the way.

She found she missed Scarecrow and Dorothy as much as everyone else. However, she knew Scarecrow had made another sacrifice and would do anything to keep his wife safe.

Khali sighed again. She was no spring chicken when it came to age, and she looked at things realistically, but that was true love right there.

Khali never expected in her wildest dreams to fall in love with a man made of metal. It was hard, but they seemed to get through it just fine.

However, Tin Man did confess about his love of the female persuasion for the longest time, and then he confessed to her that he did it out of loneliness until he met her.

Khali smiled at the night he told her he loved her. It was when Boren had thrown her when she was fighting him as a dragon.

She loved him more than she could say, and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Tin Man had finally said one night about his desire to return to being human again. He found that Scarecrow was now happier than he had ever seen him despite what him and Dorothy had been through, and it never occurred to him to want that until he met Khali.

She told him ultimately it would be his decision, and to think long and hard on it.

Khali was brought out of her thoughts as Lion walked up to her, and gazed down at his friend shaking his furry head.

"I guess you heard," she said after greeting him.

She loved Lion and Leandra, they were the cutest couple when they were together.

She could not believe that at one time Lion had been a cowardly little cat from the stories she heard.

"Yeah, I did. Looks like I have to beat some sense into that tin can, and leave some big dents in a few places," he said half joking.

Khali couldn't help but laugh a little at his joke.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at him. He has been like this since they left, though he tried to hide it until now," she answered looking at the big Lion standing next to her.

Lion turned to her and smiled, but his blue eyes were still serious.

"Nick couldn't hide his emotions if he tried, and that is his downfall. He could be a great leader if he really wanted, but he has no desire, and neither do I," Lion commented.

"How much do you miss them? I haven't heard you say," She asked curious.

Lion's look turned to sadness. "More than anyone knows. I know they're safe, and I know it had to be done, but I wish things would have been different."

Lion looked up and far off into the distance lost in his memories for a moment.

He suddenly smiled a wide toothy grin. "I remember Dorothy being a young girl and slapping me on the face to protect her dog."

Khali gasped, but laughed. "She slapped you? A Lion? Oh my…."

Lion laughed, and said, "Eh, she knew I wasn't a threat. However, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here now. She doesn't think I know she used the rubies, now her emerald, to save my life, but I knew it."

"Did she? She did that with Scarecrow too right?"

Lion nodded still smiling. "She was the catalyst to me finding my courage, and I owe her almost everything. I owe Scarecrow what I am today. So, I will never disrespect the decision Scarecrow had to make for them. Do I agree with it? No. I wish they were here, this is their home, but I understand why."

"You were right though. Scarecrow would be dead before he reached the throne again," she said to him.

Lion nodded again and sighed. "He made the right choice. We don't have to agree with it, but he did. I know now it is our time to step up and resolve these issues so we can bring our friends back home once and for all without them living in fear."

Khali looked at Lion confused. "I don't understand it though. Neither Scarecrow nor Dorothy killed Ozma. Why would they want him dead?"

Lion turned to her and said, "Khali, it has nothing to do with who killed Ozma. It has everything to do with Scarecrow standing between Thoron and his ultimate control of Oz. Do you really think he cares that Ozma is dead? He doesn't give a lick."

Khali looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open.

Lion nodded in agreement with her emotions.

"Oz will become his ultimate goal. We know there will be another war, and this time Scarecrow can't bail us out. See, after we found Ozma's ledgers it explained everything and why she did the things she did. She was setting him up, and Scarecrow knew it all along," Lion said lost in thought.

"I don't understand why the fairies want Oz so bad. It looks like they do well themselves," Khali said looking down at Tin Man again.

Lion laughed lowly and bitterly. "It is just like any other attack. Oz is a rich land, and a prize that no one can imitate. Oz is also a gateway to more riches as you might say," he said shaking his head again.

"Why?"

"I know you have seen the maps, Oz is in the middle of everything making commerce easy to come by," Lion answered being patient with her which Khali appreciated.

Lion put a paw on her shoulder making her listen.

"Khali, you are the new leader of your people, and as you learn you will understand what I am saying. Humans and creatures will play the game of thrones, not because of riches, but for power. Scarecrow knew how to play that game well, even after Drigka overthrew him. It is time for all of us to learn what he was doing, and solve this ourselves, and I am going to go and make that tin can realize that."

Khali stood there as Lion walked away from her. Lion made perfect sense in everything he said. Lion knew the game, but he had relied on Scarecrow to play it for so long, that he had learn how to manage it, and so did Tin Man.

Khali suddenly had a funny feeling she would be learning it soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. Just my characters. _

_Guys, I am so sorry for the delays, but there is a very good reason…_

_I am working on an actual book to publish. I will post more details as more chapters go along, but I am really excited about it. _

…..

Tin Man went to see King Oran before he left the next morning with Khali.

"Your grace," he said bowing to the king in his work chamber.

Oran nodded for him to sit down.

"What can I do for you Nick?"

"I will be leaving at sunrise, and I see that the others leaving for Oz went smoothly," Tin Man said.

"Yes, it did. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I acted out of emotions that I had no right to show, and I made you lose your trade with us," Tin Man said bowing his head a little in regret.

"You are not hurting me Nick, but you are hurting your land, and putting Scarecrow and Dorothy in even more danger," Oran said sitting back and raising an eyebrow.

Tin Man scoffed in guilt. "I know, but I don't want that evil fairy coming into my land at all."

"None of us do, but if he attacks what will you do then?"

"We both know he will," Tin Man answered feeling his anger rise.

"Of course he will. The fairies are a powerful race with riches to back them up if they need to invade. They will win, and they will say it is to avenge Ozma, Reginald, and Thoreon, but it is for their power grabs," Oran said. "The only thing that stands between them and Oz is Scarecrow, but the thing is we have to make it so we will not need Scarecrow at all and prove we can do it on our own. That means keeping our tempers in check."

"I know I already had this lecture from Lion," Tin Man said.

"Lion is absolutely right," Oran answered. "He is trying to train your forces now to be battle ready."

Oran sat back for a moment in thought and then suddenly looked back up at Tin Man.

"Nick, this is your time now to prove yourself, not only to us, but to Oz. You chose to take on being a General, but you got used to Scarecrow still making all decisions. You need to step up, and prove what kind of leader you can be. I think taking Khali back to her people is a great start. You can make the case for them to become citizens of Oz. Boren is still out there, and is still a great danger. I have no doubts if he falls into the hands of the fairies they will use him to their advantage," Oran said after a few moments.

"I hadn't thought about that," Tin Man said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Start thinking critically, and I can see you becoming what Scarecrow trusted you to be," Oran said with a slight smile.

"Now, are you sure you don't want any escorts while traveling?" Oran asked with concern.

"No. Khali and I can travel faster alone," Tin Man said.

"Alright then, but please take heed of my warning. The fairies are tricksters, and with you being Thoron's bad side just watch your back," he warned.

"We will, and thank you for understanding, your grace," Tin Man said standing.

Oran gazed at Myra's portrait with sad eyes. "I've been there my friend, more than you know."

…

Khali looked over at Tin Man who was lost in thought most of the journey over the rocky terrain of the mountains. They were still at least another week out before she reached her people in the jungles before South Aglas, and she was anxious.

He had been quiet most of the ride, but had made sure she was as comfortable as possible.

Khali could have changed to an eagle and been home days ago, but she appreciated Nick coming with her to convince her people to go and live in Oz, and come under the protection of the realm. There would be no way, with all that happened in Aglas, that they would ever go back there.

However, every noise made her jump and want to investigate. She could have sworn they were being followed, but she tried to push those thoughts aside.

She thought of the fairies, but then she thought of her brother. He was still out here somewhere, and she wondered where often.

"Are you going to be quiet the rest of the journey?" She asked turning to Tin Man on her horse.

Tin Man jerked a little, and turned to her in surprise. His facial expressions relaxed slightly, and he tried to form a smile.

"I'm sorry, Khali. I was just thinking," he answered.

Khali returned his smile, and said, "I thought that was Scarecrow's job."

Tin Man chuckled, and said, "Used to be, but apparently the torch is being passed."

Khali smiled widely at his answer, and knew what he was referring to. "You deserve just as much recognition as Scarecrow does."

He turned his silver face to her again, and reached over to touch her cheek. She appreciated his warm, rough hands. He was more human than people realized.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"We are both in the same situation if you think about it," Khali said looking off in the distance. She could just barely see the plains coming as they descended the mountains.

Tin Man nodded in agreement. "We are both up for leadership positions, and don't know what to do about it."

Khali sighed. It was true; they were both put in positions of leadership, and did not know how to handle it. Scarecrow and Dorothy were being protected in another world, and her people were now without Boren, and Ami.

"We can do this, Khali, together," Nick said sincerely to her.

Khali smiled at him, but had her doubts. She was no leader. She only stepped up for a while to get her people to calm down about the Oz attack on Aglas, and to convince her people that her own blood was the evil one and not the citizens of Oz. She was able to do that, but many prices were paid because of it.

Khali decided to put her worries aside for a while, and wanted to know something that had been bothering her.

She turned and smiled at Tin Man again, and said, "You told me once you were just made. Why do I doubt that?"

Nick turned to her in surprise, but grinned a little. "I was wondering when you would ask that."

"Come on Nick, the things we've done," Khali said blushing a little. "That is not someone who is made all of metal."

"I guess you're right, but there are some strange creatures around," Nick said grinning at her.

Khali laughed, and was glad they were back to their usual banter. She knew he was teasing her about her shape shifting.

Nick suddenly looked around at the sky, and said, "I think we better stop for the night, and I will tell you everything."

Khali spotted the cave, and said, "I like that."

Tin Man and Khali stopped and explored the cave to make sure it was safe. Tin Man remembered they had used this cave before when they were coming for Scarecrow.

Tin Man found some blankets Dorothy had left behind when she complained about the weight of carrying those things around. Thankfully, she never had to pick them up again.

He put his silver fingers into the soot, and thought of the memories of that time as his face began to show a look of sadness.

Khali watched as his memories overcame him as she watered and fed the horses. They found some wood that was left over, and knew it would be enough for the night.

She continued to watch as Tin Man stood, and quietly got the wood, and lit the fire with ease.

She knew it would be cold here tonight, and began to revel in the heat that began to permeate from it.

She walked outside and frowned. She wondered if they would get some snow tonight. She wished she could have changed into something huge, and flown with Tin Man on her back, but even her dragon was not big or strong enough to carry him for that long.

"Snow?" Tin Man asked as he came behind her.

Not just that, but Khali could not shake the feeling they were being followed. She thought maybe she should finally say something, but held back thinking it was just her imagination.

Thankfully, Tin Man's arms were warm as they wrapped around her.

She leaned into him as the fire crackled in the background, and turned her head to feel his soft lips on hers. She smiled as she slowly turned, and his tongue slipped though them and met her tongue in a gentle, erotic dance.

Khali suddenly pulled back and giggle slightly.

"What?" Nick asked smiling at her.

"There is no way you were made," she insisted.

Tin Man scoffed in amusement. "Alright, alright. You're right. I used to be human."

Khali got excited. "I knew it! How come you tell people different?"

Nick cocked his head in thought, and said, "It's just easier that way then explaining everything. Besides, I try not to think about it too much."

Khali scrunched her eyebrows in regret. "I'm sorry. If it's too hard then…."

Tin Man suddenly grabbed her and kissed her again before she could finish her sentence.

"I am always willing to tell the right person," he answered when he let go.

Tin Man's blue eyes softened on her. "I love you," he whispered to her seriously.

She smiled softly back to him. "I love you too."

She knew his story would wait, because he had other things on his mind.

Khali took in a ragged breath as his hand moved to her breast. She held his gaze as his piercing blue eyes met hers.

Their lips met again, and she could still not believe that he was really made of metal when his touch was always so human. She had asked him once if it was some kind of spell he put her under, but he always denied it.

His hands reached to remove her traveling pants, and she helped him remove his standard Oz uniform.

Her arms went around his silver neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His strong hands held her in place as he gently carried her over to the makeshift bed.

Laying her on the bed he helped her out of her coverings, and both gasping for air as the need for each other began to intensify.

Khali looked up for a moment as Tin Man entered her, and could see the snow falling softly outside of the cave.

…

Khali awoke later to the fire glowing near her. The soft light of the fire lit up the cave just enough to see Tin Man sitting at the edge of the cave watching the snowfall.

She quietly got up, and dressed trying not to shiver from the chill that was still in the air.

She was worried that he would begin to rust sitting that close to the wet snow, but she knew he would do want he wanted anyway.

One of the horses snorted a little as he spotted her approaching making Tin Man look her way.

"Stay by the fire so you stay warm," he ordered, but Khali knew he didn't mean it.

"You can keep me warm," she said as she sat down beside him.

Tin Man laughed lightly, and offered her the blanket he was sitting on. She snuggled against him, and checked for the beginnings of rust, but did not see any yet.

"I know what you're doing, and I am alright," he said chuckling.

"I can't help it," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you would sleep through the night," he said kissing the top of her blonde head.

"I would have, but I was alone," she pouted a little.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

Khali sat up and looked Nick straight in the eye. "Besides, you owe me a story."

Tin Man scoffed, but smiled. "I do, don't I?"

"Yes."

Tin Man leaned his head back against the rock of the cave, and Khali could see that the memories were overtaking him.

"I didn't know Scarecrow before the war of the witches, but in a way we were the same," he began.

"We were part of an uprising after Evanora had murdered the old King of Oz," he continued.

"Who was he?" Khali asked listening intently.

Tin Man looked at her, and said, "He was actually Ozma's father, but he was a good king, not how the fairies are now."

Khali flinched a little at the information. "So, you were ruled by the fairies before? That's how Ozma was able to claim the throne?"

"Yes."

"Where do the fairies come from Nick? I don't understand," Khali asked.

"The fairies are a very old race, as you know, they are immortal, but can die by the sword. They actually founded Oz with Wizards and Witches including a very young Glinda," Tin Man said.

Khali continued to listen fascinated by this history she was learning.

"They were cast out when they became too greedy by their own that included the Old King. Oz lived in harmony for many years once they left. They founded their own land, and it was by the sea. They became very rich, and very powerful in what used to be called the Enchanted Isle of Yew."

Khali could only sit there and listen.

"The old king wanted his people back, but knew he would not dare it, because the witches were getting more and more powerful. So, he sent Ozma away back to Yew, and had her raised there. He said in his writings that he knew it would be a mistake having his brothers raise her, but he did not have a choice. He had to protect Ozma. He made his kin promise to not attack if something were to happen to him," Tin Man continued.

"Then what?"

"Well, the witches came into power, things began from there. They cast a spell to make sure that the fairies would never be able to have Oz. We found out the spell was broken when they died, but the fairies didn't know it until Ozma came to reclaim it."

Tin Man continued. "We had an uprising against the witches. Scarecrow fought in that same battle. The witches did not want to look bad to other lands, so instead having us all killed, they cast spells on us, and Fiyero became Scarecrow, and I became Tin Man, along with many others."

Tin Man shook his head for a moment. "I remember I was fighting some Oz soldiers, and the next thing I know I woke up in the woods, and wondered why I was squeaking."

"I was rusty, but was able to move, but I was changed. I found an abandoned house, and looked into the mirror of who I am today," Tin Man said still lost in memories.

"Then what happened?" Khali asked softly.

"I wandered for a while trying to get used to my new body. I found out what the witches did, and got a message from Glinda not to do anything to save our lives. Next time the witches wouldn't be so merciful," Tin Man answered.

"I then made my way back to my childhood home, and there I stayed for a while," Tin Man continued after a moment.

"You mentioned a blacksmith made you?" Khali asked.

Tin Man smiled a little. "He was no ordinary blacksmith. He was my father."

Khali gasped for a moment while taking in the news.

"He knew me right away, and praised the gods I was alive, but cursed the witches for my change. He did everything he could to protect me. He never told a soul who I really was, and told people he made me."

Khali could feel Nick's sadness when he spoke of his father.

"Then one day I was out cutting wood for him, and I knew he had not been feeling well for a while, but refused any help. He was a stubborn old man. I returned to find him on the floor, and knew he was gone."

Tin Man looked down as the tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Khali said softly.

Tin Man took a deep calming breath and said, "He always kept me from rusting. After he was buried, I took over his job, and became the town blacksmith for a while. Then I was out in the forest one day and a sudden rainstorm hit me."

"You rusted?"

Tin Man smiled slightly. "Yes, and I was there for over a year. All I could do was watch the sunrise and set, and see the seasons change. No one ever came to help me. I am not sure why, but I was too far off the yellow brick road to spot anyway."

Khali nodded for him to continue.

"Then one day a little girl was looking for some apples that had fallen off the trees with her dog, and she found me."

"Dorothy."

Tin Man smiled at the memory. "She and Scarecrow freed me from my rusty prison, and it was magical."

"That night as Dorothy slept, Scarecrow and I discovered our pasts, and it all went from there," Tin Man finished.

"So, did you know you were going to kill the other witch?" Khali asked. "Since Dorothy got Evanora first."

"Not at all. I had heard about the Wizard taking over, but I figured he was just as bad as the witches. I didn't know that Oscar was actually a great man," Tin Man said.

"Scarecrow didn't know much, because he was hanging in the cornfield for so long," Tin Man explained.

"It was strange. After all those years of waiting, and not doing anything, we suddenly defeated the other witch, and Scarecrow became King."

"Then?"

Tin Man smiled again. "Then Drigka overthrew Scarecrow, and Dorothy came back, and now here we are."

"Did you ever want to become human again?" Khali asked curious.

Tin Man was about to answer when the explosion happened outside of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do now own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

Glinda, Oscar, and Lion arrived back in Oz a few days later, and Oscar was getting caught up with the happenings around Oz.

Glinda turned off the crystal ball. She had just been speaking with Scarecrow and Dorothy. She sighed loudly, and turned to see Oscar waive off his advisors as he entered the royal chamber.

She put the spell back on the crystal ball, so that prying eyes did not find out whom she had been speaking to.

Glinda smiled lightly as Oscar adjusted his clothes after shutting the door demanding some privacy.

He shook his head in disgust, and struggled to get out of his jacket.

"I am getting too old for this," he muttered as he made his way to the table and sat across from Glinda getting out some paperwork and handing some to her.

Glinda took them and read through the updates. "You have been saying that for years."

"I still mean it, and I intend to do something about it soon, the council can jump off a cliff for all I care," he said putting on his reading glasses.

"Well, we have a hard decision to make. This is not something to take lightly with all that has happened," She said as she read through the updates.

"I know it is hard," Oscar said as he started signing things.

Glinda scrunched her eyebrows as she read the military reports.

"Ten-thousand new heads? I did not expect that," she commented in surprise. She did swell with pride over the loyalty people still had for Oz.

"Yes, and the cost of training them are going to almost break us. Also, if the fairies come after us they will not be ready in time," Oscar said looking up at her.

Glinda put the paper down and shook her head. "The mines are coming along nicely though."

Oscar shook his head. "That will not be enough."

"I know, it's just wishful thinking," she said.

"Well, now that Tin Man made things worse," Oscar said more to himself than Glinda.

Glinda sighed again and said, "You can't keep blaming him."

Oscar looked up annoyed. "Yes, I can. I was close to a deal, and he ruined it."

"No, you weren't."

"Well, that's what you think. I was close," Oscar said stubbornly.

Glinda rolled her eyes and asked for strength from the heavens.

"Tin Man has not been the same since they left," she added.

"None of us have, but the thing is we have to deal with what we got," Oscar said.

"I sense that he is taking it the hardest," Glinda commented in thought.

"Well, that heart and all that," Oscar answered lighting his pipe, and then waiving his free hand.

"I just spoke to them," Glinda suddenly confessed looking up again to see Oscar's reaction.

Oscar raised his eyebrows and scolded, "Glinda you are taking a huge risk doing that."

Glinda nodded, but was stubborn. "I know, but I had to see them."

"They aren't coming back are they?" Oscar asked. "They would be in danger. I know Thoron has put spies everywhere here."

"They are getting more and more worried that no leadership has been established here. However, I was able to calm them for now."

"Did you tell them what Tin Man did?" Oscar asked as pipe smoke swirled around his white head.

"No, I figured I would keep them in the dark as much as possible."

Oscar coughed a little as he sat in thought. "Good, they don't need anymore worries right now."

"Oscar, if they decided to come back, I can't stop them. The only good thing is Dorothy has taken up teaching music, and Scarecrow has gotten your farm up and running. I am hoping that keeps them distracted for a while," Glinda said.

"Let's hope so, Glinda, for their sake. If they so much as step foot in Oz and Thoron finds out, then it is truly over," Oscar said.

"They had us fooled. I really thought they were leaving just to begin a new life, but turns out it wasn't," Glinda said thoughtfully.

"You're not giving Scarecrow enough credit, he is not stupid, he knew all along. We can't do with them like we did with Dorothy. It is not the same situation."

Glinda wanted to burst with anger, but knew it would do no good. They had to keep calm and think.

"The way Tin Man spoke about Scarecrow the other day really broke my heart," Oscar said after a while.

"I didn't dare tell Scarecrow about that. It would have just killed him. They are like brothers, and that's why I said not to be so judgmental on Tin Man. He is angry and hurt they left, even though he knows why. He feels like Scarecrow should come back and face this. Besides, Tin Man was spoiled in a way that Scarecrow made all the decisions, and now he has to step up," Glinda said.

"I think when Tin Man comes back to Oz. I will put some thoughts in his head," Oscar said.

Glinda looked at her husband confused. "Like what?"

Oscar snuffed out his pipe. "Like it is his time to shine brighter than the steel and tin he is made of."

"I have a feeling he is going to have his hands full with the shape shifters. Khali is open to everything, but that doesn't mean her people are," Glinda pointed out.

"Well, then it will be his first lesson."

…

The explosion rocked the cave, and Tin Man immediately covered Khali as she cried out and hit the floor as debris fell onto to them.

The clang of rocks hitting his metal reverberated through his body as the dust filled his nostrils.

The horses reared and took off into the night out of fright from the huge noise, and Tin Man couldn't stop them in time.

Tin Man could feel Khali begin to change underneath him as she turned and looked up at him. Her eyes began to glow a bright green, and almost lit up the cave.

He immediately stood up to give her space needed and grabbed his ax ready to fight.

He glanced up to see figures standing on the outside of the cave, but could not make out faces or features. He had a feeling he knew exactly who they were.

He looked back at Khali, and she was almost changed when a blue light suddenly came from one of the figures and she froze and then screamed in pain as the light hit her.

"Khali!" Tin Man screamed as Khali froze in place, the only movement being her eyes, and she was back in human form.

He went to run to her when the same blue light hit him, and Tin Man could feel a tremendous pain inside of him because of the magic that had taken them prisoner.

Tin Man tried to struggle against the magic that was holding him, but it was no use he was completely taken.

His blue eyes widened as the cave suddenly lit up in a white glow, and the figures came out of shadows. He almost groaned as he spotted the familiar white blonde hair, and silver eyes of the fairy people.

He was then in shock as the one who was holding him stepped from behind everyone else.

He never expected it to be King Thoron himself, but there he stood right in front of him in the cave.

He could hear Khali whimper behind him as she realized who it was that had captured them so easily.

"Do you really think that you could threaten a King and get away with it?" Thoron asked as he glared at Tin Man.

"I would do it again, if I could, but this time I would finish the job," Tin Man choked against the magic surrounding him.

Thoron chuckled and said, "I thought you would say that. Funny, how you like to copy your former King. I find that admirable in a way. I always did admire Scarecrow from afar for his perseverance. From gaining the throne back from that Witch to overcoming Ordaran, and then defeating my niece. It is quite a feat."

"If he were here he would defeat you too!" Tin Man said and cried out when the grip of the magic tightened a little.

"Yes, he could try, but if it were now he would fail. But! He is not here, he is hiding in another world with the savior, because he knows he must pay for his crimes against my family," Thoron said.

"He committed no crimes. Ozma is the one who sickened Oz, and many died because of her," Tin Man refuted against his stranglehold.

"Yes, but she did it for the greater good, and the fact that Scarecrow was still a threat, so in a way she was only protecting her interests," Thoron said thoughtfully.

Tin Man growled as the magic continued to hold him, and the more he fought the worse it became. "What do you want from me?" Tin Man asked.

"I have a deal for you Tin Man," Thoron said smiling.

Tin Man stopped struggling for a moment to listen to what the King had to say.

"I will never make a deal with you," Tin Man answered angrily.

Thoron smirked and said, "Oh yes you will."

Tin Man could only watch in horror as Khali was brought over to his soldiers, and held against them still in the blue light. She kept trying to shape shift, but kept failing.

"Let her go! This is not her fight!" Tin Man screamed, and struggled again, but could do nothing.

"She will be with me for a while on Yew. I realized after visiting her people that Dorothy Gale reinstated their powers, so I remedied that," Thoron said.

"No! No!" Khali cried out and her eyes met Tin Man's for a moment in pleading.

"Do not worry my dear, none of them are harmed just ordinary humans again," Thoron said with a smile.

"This is not their fight, Thoron. You can do whatever you want with me, but Khali and her people are innocent," Tin Man said through gritted teeth.

Thoron put his hands up, and said, "But you haven't listened to my deal yet."

Tin Man knew he had no choice; he had to listen to what Thoron was offering.

Satisfied that Tin Man was listening Thoron continued. "I overheard some say you need to step up as a leader, that Scarecrow made all of the final decisions no matter what. Now here is your chance, General Nick Tin Man Woodsman."

"Get on with it," Tin Man snarled again.

"You have one month to hand over Scarecrow, and I will leave Oz in peace and not fight for its power… or I will kill her and take Oz by force," Thoron said with an even wider grin.

Tin Man looked over at Khali who shook her head, but he could not forget the look on her face.

Thoron was giving him a choice to risk Khali the woman he loved more than life and start a war with Oz or turn over Scarecrow, and offer peace. Though Tin Man knew that was a lie, but what could he do? 

"That's right…turn over the man who is like a brother to you or save the woman you love. Tough choice isn't it? This is when you become a leader, and have to think Tin Man."

"There are other options," Tin Man said trying to reason with the fairy king.

"No, this your choice, and yours alone. I kill the girl if I don't see the Scarecrow King in a month or I do what you fear most, and take over Oz once and for all," Thoron said.

"Never!"

"We have the means, and the funds. What does Oz have right now Nick?" Thoron asked.

Tin Man lowered his head a little in defeat after Thoron pointed out that

He tried one last attempt to get out of the magic he was trapped in a cried out in frustration and defeat.

He looked over at Khali who just stared at him with a look he's never seen before. She knew they were defeated, and she knew he was going to have to make a choice eventually.

"I will come for you, I promise. No matter what," Tin Man said looking towards her.

"Oh you can come for her without Scarecrow, but I am going to say that you will get caught, and you will die, because there is something else," Thoron said.

"What?"

Tin Man was suddenly released from the magic holding him, and he fell to the ground with a metallic thud. He groaned a little. He may have been made of metal, but he still felt pain.

Just as he was recovering, a yellow light began to pierce his body.

Everything began to fade a little, and he could hear Khali screaming in the background.

His body began to writhe in pain as he struggled against the new spell that was pulsating through him.

"You will start rusting a little more each day for as long as you don't bring me Scarecrow, and slowly and painfully die in the process. I will break the spell for this if you bring me Scarecrow," Thoron explained.

The magic stopped and Tin Man continued lay on the ground breathing heavily. He looked at his finger, and could see the familiar brown of the rust begin to spread on his pinky. He tried to wipe it off, but it was no use.

"Each day you keep me from my prize is more likely your death, and your lovers' death. Think about it Tin Man," Thoron said.

Tin Man stood, and began to attack them, but was held back by the fairy soldiers.

"Nick! No!" Khali screamed from her blue prison.

Thoron looked back at her and smiled. "She will like Yew. You have one month."

Just as suddenly as they were there, Khali and King Thoron were gone.

All Tin Man could do was scream into the silently falling snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz just my characters. _

Tin Man made his way down the mountain the next morning after the snow stopped falling.

His joints kept locking up, and he was using up all the oil that he had packed. He was glad that they had taken the bags off the horses before they ran away.

It was regular rust that was getting to him now, but he looked at his pinky finger, and could see the slow spread. There was also a new spot on his leg that he could not fix that was part of the spell.

Another thing that was working against him was that he was now closer to the shape shifters than to Oz.

He knew he had to get a message back to Oz, and could not figure out how yet.

He felt the tears threaten again as he thought about what Thoron had said to him. He had one month to make a decision, and if nothing happened then Khali would die. He had no doubts that Thoron was completely serious, and would exact his revenge through Khali and Oz.

Already, he hoped that there was something that he could do to get to her. He remembered looking at the map, and seeing that the Isle of Yew would take over a week from where he was now.

The days would go fast, and he needed to get to the jungle and get her people. He thought that he could try to convince them to come back to Oz with him, and they could go rescue Khali and then see what happened from there.

Tin Man moaned as his knee joint began to ache badly, and he was trying to use the oil sparingly, but he needed the jungle for more oil.

Never in his entire life had he felt utterly and truly alone. Even after he had rusted in the forest after the rainfall, and even after he had lost his father. This time he had a decision to make that was his and truly his alone.

Did he betray his best friend, his brother for Khali or did he leave Khali to die for the greater good of Oz. He knew though that Thoron would not just be satisfied with her death, and he also knew that even if he were to get his hands on Scarecrow he would be satisfied with just that. He would still want Oz.

Tin Man was smart enough to know that this offer was Thoron's personal vendetta against him for putting a knife to his throat.

Again, he let his emotions get in the way, and beause of that Khali had been taken to Yew.

There was nothing worse than the price of regret for what he had done. He should have known that Thoron would retaliate no matter how many emeralds Oscar had supplied him with.

Again, he let his emotions get the better of his logical judgment and the woman he loved paid the price for it, and may pay the ultimate price.

Scarecrow would be so proud, he thought sarcastically.

Finally, after a long day Tin Man descended the mountains. Thankfully, he did not need rest so he was able to keep walking when he didn't have to stop and use oil.

Even though he was made of tin and steel he could still feel the humidity of the jungles against his body. Over the green hills he could spot treetops of the palm trees that led into the jungle.

He knew he would be there by morning, and groaned again that would be another day that Khali would be closer to death.

He stopped for a moment, and lit the lantern, and smiled slightly as he thought of Scarecrow and his fear of fire, whereas Tin Man always had a fear of water.

He remembered when Lion came back with his pride, and Tin Man would never forget the change in him after the power struggle of the male lions in the pride, and then took his wife Leandra. It was a beautiful moment for all them, and Lion really stepped up to become the leader he was meant to be.

Lion thought a lot like Scarecrow, because Lion had ended up using strategy over strength when he defeated the other male lions in the pride.

He remembered when Dorothy came back to Oz and how happy he was to see her again. Yes, he had to admit that Dorothy turned into a beautiful woman, and her and Scarecrow were just perfect together. He admitted to himself that after Scarecrow first rejected her, he tried to move in, but knew her heart only belonged to one man, and his to her.

Something occurred to Tin Man that had never occurred to him before; Dorothy had stepped up to leadership many times. First, there was the time at the military outpost, and then when they were fighting the Nargol for a second time in Mifkit. Then she had gotten on Boren willingly and went to Ozma to protect their people.

Tin Man realized that he had not done any of those things. Yes, he was a General, and he was a leader to the scouts, and the archers, but as far as decision making went it was always going to Scarecrow to get final approval. He had not had the light shine on him that the others had in the past. Maybe fate was playing a hand, and maybe the gods had something to do with this.

He did do one thing right, and that was meet Khali. He would never forget when he first laid eyes on her.

Her thick and wavy golden blonde hair fell softly down her back, and Tin Man just itched to run his fingers through them.

Her lips were full and red, and it would always be her bright green eyes that stood out the most. How they glowed like the emeralds in the mines, it was a sight to see.

She had given him a shy smile when he first met her, and though in the past he had been with many women there was something about her that just turned him.

Dorothy had guessed she was in her early thirties by her world standards, and Tin Man knew if he were human again he was a little older than Scarecrow, maybe late thirties early forties by now.

You could just see the start of fine lines across Khali's eyes, but it did not matter to Tin Man, her skin was smooth and golden and always felt good against him.

She missed her brother and Ami like crazy. No matter what her brother had done, he was still her brother, and she was still loyal to him.

She always said that she would never forgive him for his crimes, but she did want another chance to talk to him.

Tin Man could see a longing in her eyes when they were in Oz. Khali knew she had been lucky when Scarecrow had let Boren go without killing him and banning him from Oz forever. She always, at least, appreciated it that much.

Tin Man continued to move along and was able to get over the hills. He was thankful for the full moon in the sky to help light his way.

However, he was now out of oil, and had been creaking badly.

As the sun rose the next morning, he spotted another spot on his leg from the spell, and the regular rust starting to lock his joints again.

The pain was becoming almost unbearable, and he was thankful when he came to the outskirts of the jungle.

So far he had not heard from any of the shape shifters and hoped that Thoron had been lying and not taken their powers away.

His metal feet started to hit the grass, and he pushed away brush as he made his way down the path. The last time he was here they had been captured by Aglas, and then came back to get Dorothy and Scarecrow. He knew the path somewhat, and knew how to get to the village inside the jungle.

Tin Man knew he wasn't going to make it, and cursed his metal body. He groaned and creaked, and pain was almost making him cry.

He leaned against a tree and tried to get his joints moving again. He walked even further and looked around. He knew they were here, but why were they not guarding anything?

He fell twice and struggled to pick himself up again. He felt weaker and weaker with each passing step.

He knew the village was just beyond the river ahead. He could hear the water rushing by.

The dampness of the jungle was becoming too much, and without oil he would freeze soon.

He cried out as he tripped over a root, and fell to the muddy ground with a metallic bang.

He cursed his body again, and went to get up when footsteps came out of nowhere. He looked up, but could see nothing. He sensed someone was around, but did not know whom.

He was almost back on his knees when a hard boot came down on the back of his neck and pushed him back into the mud.

Tin Man cried out in surprise and pain, and struggled against the boot holding him, but he was too weak.

"I come in peace," was all he could say.

"I know you," the male voice said. "Your Khali's lover from Oz."

"Yes," Tin Man answered spitting out some mud. "I am not an enemy."

The boot pressed down on his neck, and again he struggled against it.

"Where is she?" The voice asked.

"I need to talk to the new leader," Tin Man answered.

He heard some voices speaking quietly in the background, and footsteps walking away.

"I am not here to hurt you. I need to speak to whoever leadership is now," Tin Man pleaded.

"Where is Khali?" The voice demanded.

"She is not here," Tin Man answered.

"That is not an answer. I should kill you," he said.

Tin Man couldn't help but laugh. "You could try."

The man growled and pressed down even harder making Tin Man groan.

Finally, a bunch of footsteps came back and Tin Man could hear more talking going on.

"Please, I come in peace. I am not your enemy. I am from Oz, and I am here for help," Tin Man said.

"Get him up."

Tin Man froze at the second voice. He would know it anywhere.

Never in a million years did he think he would see him again.

Tin Man was lifted off the ground, and his joints were kicked out to stand him up straight. He cried out in pain as they shape shifters got him straight.

"Stop! Please!"

Finally, Tin Man straightened his neck, and focused his eyes. He looked in front of him, and could only scoff in disbelief, and shock.

There stood Boren.

Tin Man wondered how and why he came back to his people, and wondered how his people could be so forgiving of him.

Then he remembered Khali telling him that her people had a bad habit of forgiving too much, and it got them in trouble several times with Aglas.

Boren walked up to him, and his green eyes began to glow a little.

"Where is my sister?" He asked in a hiss.

Tin Man sobbed a little. "Captured," was all he could say.

Boren's eyes narrowed. "By who?"

"I need your help. Please…..I am here to find help," Tin Man said.

"By who?" Boren demanded.

Finally, Tin Man had enough of Boren already, and felt the rage inside of him about to burst. He had been through hell to get here the last few days, and he came for help not to be captured and held like some prisoner when the shape shifters were friends with Oz.

He gritted his teeth, and met Boren's gaze straight on. The anger was too much for him.

"By the ones you used to work for! The Fairies have her, you idiot!" He yelled to the brother of the woman he loved.

Boren flinched and he began to blink for a moment as he took in the information that Tin Man just relayed to him.

Boren's mouth turned down, and he turned to the men that were surrounding him.

"Take him to the village, and to my quarters!"

Tin Man was then dragged to the village.

...

_Just a quick note: When you try to picture Boren, think of Chris Hemsworth aka Thor. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

"You have a few spots that are not coming off," Boren commented in Khali's cottage.

Tin Man scoffed as he applied the last of the oil to his body, and stood stretching out his joints and pleased with most of the results.

"I told you King Thoron put a spell on me," he answered.

"So, you have one month to get back to Yew with Scarecrow, and or else you and my sister die," Boren said thoughtfully.

Tin Man sat back down to place some more oil in one spot on his knee.

"I'm surprised you care so much Boren, you tried to kill her once and didn't finish the job," Tin Man said sarcastically.

Tin Man was suddenly hauled to a standing position and came face to face with glowing green eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I was forced to do everything I did," Boren hissed at him.

Tin Man smirked a little. "I guess since you think that you helped save Dorothy, and Scarecrow let you live that you are above punishment."

"Scarecrow let me go," Boren said smiling.

"Only because Dorothy talked him into it," Tin Man answered.

Boren's face hardened at the mention of Dorothy, and Tin Man could only surmise that the events that took place with Ozma still weighed heavily on him.

"Did you tell your people about Ami too? Or did you lie about that to get back into their good graces?" Tin Man asked.

Boren slammed down the cup he was holding and turned to Tin Man. "They know, not this is any of your concern. Because of you my people's powers have been taken away again, and my sister is captured by the fairies."

Tin Man shook his head in amusement. "Still the same Boren. Won't take responsibility for his actions."

Boren's eyes narrowed, and Tin Man thought he would attack him at that moment, but instead Boren turned around and stared out of the window.

"So, what are you going to do to help rescue my sister? You don't have Scarecrow anymore to make your decisions for you," Boren said lowly.

Tin Man thought of taking his ax to the shape shifter, but knew better of it. Despite how much he hated it, he knew he needed the shape shifter to help him get Khali back. This time he let his logical side take over. He was making progress.

"Khali was on her way back here to convince the people to go under the care of Oz, and become part of the realm," Tin Man began.

The laughter of the shape shifter was no surprise. "I knew she would. I knew she would do that. Do you really think that I want my people to go into Oz? You will put us in even more danger."

"Why is that a bad thing? Oz welcomes all who come to their lands," Tin Man reasoned.

"You forgot one thing," Boren said taking a drink.

"What?"

Boren raised a blonde eyebrow. "Me."

Tin Man asked for patience with the shape shifter.

"No, we did not expect you to be here, but I am sure if I speak to your people they will…."

"So, what is your plan Tin Man? To take my people back to Oz and train them to be more soldiers to get killed in your war games? Haven't we had enough of that?" Boren asked.

"I never implied the shape shifters would have to do anything like that…" Tin Man took a deep breath trying to think of what to do.

"We can go back to Oz, and I can get an army together to rescue Khali and…"

"You haven't thought this through have you?" Boren asked sharply.

Tin Man lowered his head a little and said, "No, I have not. I can't go there on my own. Thoron will be waiting for me. Besides, the more I rust the weaker I become."

"By the time we reach Oz my sister will be dead with hundreds of people here."

Tin Man did think about that since the shape shifters could not shape shift again.

"There is one thing…." Boren said thoughtfully.

"What?" Tin Man asked.

Boren looked sad for a moment, but said, "The soldiers from Yew who came through and cast the spell did not get all of us. I guess I will need Oz again no matter how much I hate it."

Boren walked to the door and sent one of his men to fetch someone.

Tin Man sat down and thought about time wasting away putting himself and Khali in even more danger.

The little boy and his mother walked in and eyed Tin Man for a moment, and Boren spoke to them quietly. The boy couldn't have been more than ten years old. The mother shook her head furiously at first, and then Tin Man listened as Boren explained about Khali.

The mother finally nodded and faced the boy telling him what he needed to do, and finally Boren spoke to him as well. The boy seemed to understand and smiled at Boren.

Tin Man noticed that the boy's eyes began to glow, and he changed into a cat for a moment to show Tin Man.

Tin Man stood in shock, and realized that he could get a message to Oz right away.

Boren took the boy by the shoulders and said, "This is Caleth. He will travel to Oz and deliver the message. Whom do you want him to see?"

Tin Man pulled out his map, and began to give the boy directions.

"Then you and I will both be leaving to bring back my sister," Boren commented.

…..

Lion sat across from Leandra in their home right outside of Emerald City. He had been busy lately with training the new recruits, and barely had time to take a breather.

He knew he had been rushing the training, but he had a terrible feeling after Tin Man put a knife to Thoron's throat, and still thought that Thoron had something big coming for them soon.

There was another thing that was weighing heavily on him. The last few days Glinda had not been able to connect to Tin Man and that was worrying him. He wished that him and Khali had waited until things calmed down to take her home, but she had been anxious for a while.

"Your recruits are doing wonderfully," Leandra commented to him as she stretched out on the floor. No furniture was needed.

"They are. Aslan says the new scouts are doing great," Lion said a little distracted.

Leandra looked at him and said, "What is wrong?"

Lion shrugged a little and stretched his tired legs. "Glinda says she hasn't been able to connect to Tin Man."

"The mountains he travels may have something to do with that," Leandra said.

"Maybe…."

"Do you really think Thoron gives a damn about Tin Man? He has bigger plans," Leandra said.

"Thoron is very temperamental like his niece. I would not be surprised," Lion answered.

"Glinda may fly out there tomorrow and see if she can get a hold of him," Lion said to his mate.

"Good it will put both of you at ease," Leandra answered.

Lion was about to go back to his paperwork when a sudden knock at the door made them both jump.

Lion knew it was late, and hoped nothing was wrong. Of course, every time there was news he always hoped it would be about Scarecrow and Dorothy coming back to Oz.

"I'll get it," Leandra said.

She took her paw and peeked out of the window and frowned looking back at her mate.

"What?" He asked.

Leandra didn't answer and opened the door instead.

One of his captains stood in the doorway with a small human boy in peasant clothing.

Lion knew right away the boy was not from Oz. Then he spotted the eyes….

The boy spotted the two Lions and tried to run away, but the captain was able to grab him.

"Stop that boy, and don't change. They will not hurt you!"

"What is this?" Leandra asked.

"My lady, General. This boy comes with bad tidings I'm afraid," the captain said.

Lion could not take his eyes off the boy, and realized he was scaring him. Lion went on all four legs and gently approached him. He knew he was a shape shifter, and if the boy changed out of fear then they may never know what is going on.

"Do not be afraid boy. We are not going to hurt you," Lion said gently.

Leandra smiled, and Lion was grateful. The boy seemed to relax at Leandra's smile, and he smiled back.

"You must have had a long journey. I bet you're hungry!" Leandra said cheerfully.

The boy nodded and said, "Yes, my lady."

"Come in, boy, come in," Lion said just as cheerfully.

The boy looked back at the captain with some doubt, but the captain nudged him.

The boy entered the cottage and Leandra immediately put her paws on his shoulders and led him into the kitchen area. Though her and Lion had no use for the kitchen, they had it anyway just for guests.

The captain looked at the general and handed him a note. "He had this on him," he said gravely.

Lion read the note and felt his heart sink into his stomach. He really did not think Thoron would go after Tin Man, but he did.

After a moment, he handed the note back to the captain and said, "Take this to the Steward and Glinda, and tell them I will be on my way to the city in a few hours. I want to see what else the boy knows."

The captain saluted and left.

Leandra had set up the boy with fruit and cheese for now, and came back into their main room.

Her lion face grim. "He told me who sent him here."

Lion took a paw and ran it through his thick mane. "What else did he say?"

"He says that Boren and Tin Man left for Yew two days ago, the time it took him to get here," Leandra said.

"So, Boren did go back home. I knew he would," Lion said.

"What do we do?" Leandra asked.

Lion scoffed and thought for a moment still on four legs pacing the room.

He cursed and thought of what to do and cursed again.

"There is something else," Leandra said as she gave the boy more food that was eating happily at their wooden table.

"Tell him Caleth," Leandra said in encouragement.

The boy looked up and said, "The metal man has a curse that is rusting him, my lord."

Lion closed his eyes for a moment trying to take in all of the information presented to him. So, not only was Khali in grave danger, but Tin Man was slowly being rusted and dying as well.

Lion wanted to roar in frustration, but did not want to scare the boy.

He knew he needed Scarecrow, and badly. He knew that Glinda had been communicating with Scarecrow these last few months, but had kept Scarecrow and Dorothy in the dark about everything going on.

Lion had no idea what to do. He had always been a good planner, but always had Scarecrow to back him up. Now, he felt like he was all alone, and this was going to be their decision to make without Scarecrow and Dorothy.

"They need to come back, Lion," Leandra suggested.

"No!" Lion said sharply. "We will be playing right into Thoron's hands."

Leandra growled in frustration, and the spotted the look of fear of Caleth's face.

"I'm sorry Caleth, we will not hurt you. This is what lions do when they're upset," Leandra explained.

"The metal man told me," he answered.

Leandra smiled, and Lion began to wonder if one son had never been enough.

"Good! Are you still hungry?"

The boy burped loudly in his answer, and Lion could not help but chuckle.

"Oh my!" Leandra said laughing loudly.

Lion smiled and said, "It's not too late."

Leandra looked over at him and raised a thick eyebrow. "I have already have two."

Lion chuckled again, and thought for a moment.

"I have to get over to Emerald City. Oscar and Glinda probably have the note by now," Lion said putting on his uniform.

"Okay, what about him?" Leandra asked looking at Caleth.

"I can get home myself, my lady," the boy said eating more cheese.

Lion knew Leandra didn't like it, but he knew she could not stop him. The boy could change at any minute, and go home on his own.

"How about if you stay the night, and get a good night's sleep, and you can leave in the morning," Leandra said.

The boy nodded in agreement, and right on cue his eyes began to droop.

Leandra went to say goodbye to Lion and said, "I'll stay with him, but please Dorothy and Scarecrow need to know. I will meet you over in Emerald City in the morning."

Lion took a deep breath and hugged his mate. "That is what I'm afraid of."

Lion left not soon after and made his way to Emerald City.

There will never be a day the rest of his life that city did not enchant him.

Even in the dark of night it glowed against the night sky the most beautiful shade of green one can set eyes upon.

He smelled the sweet smells of the poppies along the way, and took in the noises of the night that he knew like the back of his paw.

The green towers sat high in the air, and he could see lights still on in the towers of the all who lived there.

He entered the gate and was greeted by the guards with salutes to their General.

He made his way to the center of the city and into the castle.

He knew he could live in the castle, but sometimes him and Leandra wanted some time alone and away from their duties.

Once he was close to the throne room Lorna, the munchkin, greeted him.

He could see the worry in her small blue eyes. "I heard Tin Man was captured with Khali."

It never ceased to amaze him how fast news spread.

"You're partially right," he said.

He explained to a shocked Lorna what was going on, and he knew what she would say and she did:

"We need Scarecrow and Dorothy back."

Lion ignored her request. Scarecrow would be singing his death knell if he and Dorothy came back. Lion did not understand why they insisted. He missed them too, but he loved them too much to put their lives at risk right now.

Lion was saluted again as he entered the throne room.

Glinda sat in a chair with her hands over her face, and Oscar turned to look at his top general with somber eyes.

Lion could see him gripping the note in his hand.

"What do we do now?" Oscar asked.


End file.
